Pepsi +3:30 AM +All your guys friends + Duo = this
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: you don't wanna know. This is a gw/pp crossover (peter pan -.-*)Peter is searching for a new mother. if you want something funny to read. read this. my first pp/gw fic, so please be nice. no flmes please. review!!
1. Capturing a Donovan

An: I probably shouldn't be up this late. It's 3:30 in the morning and I am buzzed of pepsi. So, here is the what happened. My first ever Peter Pan fic. It might be funny. It might be romantic. It might even be a little angsty. I don't know. You'll have to bear with me! Well, I don't own. grr, I was about to say I don't own Sailor Moon. Well, for those of you who were wondering, I don't. Or Gundam Wing. But the one I need to claim her is Peter Pan. I don't own that either. Even though I think that would be pretty cool! Anyways. Please review. This is my first PP fic, so, if you're a flamer, you can singe a little, but please don't torch me alive. Thanks! Oh, and if Peter's a kinda little eensie bit like Duo, sorry, but I like how Duo acts, and how he's kinda naïve and funny. Hehe, So, that's Peter!  
  
And the story: Chapter one: Donovan has been captured!  
  
Peter looked over at the blonde boy in his kitchen at Hangman's tree (that's the name, right?? Maybe that's from somewhere else. SORRY!). "Are you sure you won't be our mother?"  
  
"Dude! I'm a guy."  
  
"But what about that."  
  
"Jeez! It's a sport!"  
  
"That's not what Alex told me."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kill her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thinks I'm gay."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"NO. I'm in love with a very pretty blonde thank-you."  
  
"Ooh, Blondes are cool! Can SHE be our mother?"  
  
"No!! No, Krista can not be your mother."  
  
"But then! Whose going to be our mother?"  
  
"I don't know. The goddess!"  
  
Peter stared quizzingly at Donovan, and raised one eyebrow. "You know how to catch the goddess?"  
  
"NO!!" Donovan finally was sick of it. "Let me go home!"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"WHY??"  
  
"Well, we need SOMEONE to act as our mother, stoopid. And besides, I think Tink likes you!"  
  
"Who the hell is Tink?" Then he started to remember the old fairy tale. "Oh. I know who Tink is."  
  
"Good. Now. What are you going to make me and the lost boys for lunch?"  
  
"Finally! Something I know how to do."  
  
"Well, while you do that. I'ma gonna go look for a new mother!" 


	2. Poor Adam

Chapter 2: Adam "Dude! I'm a guy!"  
  
"But what about that."  
  
"That's a sport!"  
  
"That's not what Alex told me."  
  
Donovan listened onto this part of the conversation, and shook his head. "She got you to, Adam?"  
  
The tall, freckled boy nodded.  
  
Peter looked at them. "You guys know each other?"  
  
"Since first grade," Donovan replied, removing his apron.  
  
Adam burst out laughing. "D? A pink, frilly apron? The look on Alex's face will be priceless!"  
  
"If you tell her, I'll kill you. You know how she likes to rag on me to Krista!"  
  
Adam tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand, and failed miserably. Finally, he looked at Donovan straight faced, and shook his head and cracked up again. "What's first grade?" Peter asked.  
  
"Aya!" Donovan yelled.  
  
"Hey! Jasmine yells that! Oh. I miss her," Adam revealed sadly.  
  
"And this is all Alex's fault."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She's the one that told Peter you were gay so he'd bring you up her so you could be their 'mother'."  
  
"Oh, Alex is going to die when I get my hands on her," Adam thought, glaring.  
  
"She's right, you know?"  
  
"What?" Adam was forced out of counting the ways of how he could kill Alex slowly and painfully.  
  
"You are gay." 


	3. “He’s not safe, is he,”

Chapter 3: Ben Donovan and Adam were sitting on a couch in the tree, drinking chai tea, when Peter came in, holding a sleeping Ben. Donovan kicked him and tried to wake him up..  
  
"That's not the point. The point you will never understand. Your minds are too primitive," he mumbled, sucking his thumb.  
  
"Aw! Is he gay?" Peter asked, looking down at Ben.  
  
"I'm not sure," Donovan replied, looking down at the STILL sleeping Ben.  
  
Adam leaned down, and flicked his nose twice. Ben woke up instantly.  
  
"I kicked him! How did your two flicky thing work?" Donovan asked, turning to Adam.  
  
Ben looked at Donovan, and glared. "You kicked me?"  
  
Peter looked from Donovan to Adam to Ben. "How do YOU know each other, this time?"  
  
"Uhm. I dunno."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um. I have a question," Ben said. "What the hell am I doing here?"  
  
"You're to be our mother!"  
  
"Oh god. Donovan, what the hell are you doing in my dream? Now, Adam, you're a regular," Ben winked at Adam (AN: don't worry, you're not the only one plagued with a sudden urge to raunch), but then looked back at Donovan and Peter. "But you two I don't understand. OH! TINKERBELL!" Ben jumped up and tried to catch the flying pixie, who was all the while wishing she had Donovan's magical "turn sideways and disappear" power.  
  
"He's not safe, is he," Peter asked the other two.  
  
Donovan and Adam solemnly shook their heads no.  
  
"Grrr. I'll be back!" 


	4. heterosexually-challenged

Chapter 4: Roger Roger was happily sitting on the table at Hangman's tree. And then he saw Donovan. "Hey twig-boy."  
  
Donovan rolled his eyes, and went to grab Ben and Roger.  
  
"Ben!" Roger yelled, running up to hug a sad Ben, who was sad because Tinkerbell bit him.  
  
"Is he gay?" Peter whispered at Donovan and Adam, who both nodded their heads yes.  
  
"I prefer Heterosexually-challenged!"  
  
"Where'd you learn such a big word?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Will you be our mother?"  
  
"Just because I'm bi, doesn't mean that I'm a girl, retard."  
  
Peter's bottom lip wobbled.  
  
"Good going, meanie!" Ben whispered in Roger's general direction.  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"STUPID MEANIE POOPOOHEAD!" "STUPID MEANIE POOPOOHEAD TIMES 4"  
  
"STUPID MEANIE POOPOOHEAD TIMES A BILLION!"  
  
"STUPID MEANIE POOPOOHEAD TIMES AFINITY!"  
  
Ben looked sad for a moment, as it seemed Roger had one their little debate. But Ben had one more trick up his sleeve. One that always worked. "Poser."  
  
Roger fell to his knees, his hands in the air, and wailed "NOOOOOO!!!!" 


	5. STEVE'S GONE!!!

Chapter 5: Duo The four boys all sat on the couch, Roger and Donovan as far away from each other as possible, and they tried to make idle conversatioin, while holding Ben back from jumping up and getting attacked by the cool pixie.  
  
Peter showed up, for the last time in this story, (I know, I know, you guys are jumping up and down) with a girl with a braid.  
  
Well, the four boys THOUGHT it was a girl, but when Peter laid "her" on the ground, the boys all recognized "her" as a him, named Duo Maxwell. How the hell did he do it? Duo was from a cartoon! They all contemplated this, and they were all brought back to the present by a voice saying, "Fred! I'm sorry for leaving you! George! It's not my fault Wufei killed you! It just happened! No, don't hurt me! He just doesn't like spiders. Um, His wife! Yeah, she died from a spider bite! See? I couldn't have saved you! NOO! Please don't turn Barney against me and make him tell me your death is my fault as well!"  
  
Donovan leaned over carefully and flicked him twice on the nose. When he didn't wake up, he stood up and glared at Adam. Adam shook his head, and kicked Duo in the stomach, to which he awoke. "Ow! Stupid mofo. Ooh! Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore!" Then Duo laughed to himself. "I always wanted to say that."  
  
Roger looked at him quizzingly. How does your hair stay in a perfect braid, even while your sleeping?"  
  
"It's a secret!"  
  
Adam shook his head, and Donovan held Ben still, even though he was dying to know as well. Ben, angry that he was contained, followed Tinkerbell's movements with his eyes, trying to figure out a way to get her.  
  
Duo looked over at Donovan's pajamas (which he was still in btw, cuz he was stolen at night. and he's to tall to fit into Peter's clothes!!) and burst into tears. He kneeled, and took the end of the shirt in his hand, and cried hard. "Steve!" he whimpered. "Why'd you have to go away? Joe can never replace you! Blue's clues will never be the same with out you! What about Magenta? She'll miss you too!"  
  
Yes. Donovan was wearing Blue Clues Pajamas. Don't ask me how they were maid in his size. I don't know. Maybe he had them specially made.  
  
Ben knelt down to Duo, and hugged him, and cried as well. "I know! Steve is so much cooler than Joe will ever be!!"  
  
Peter leaned over to Adam and Donovan. "Are you POSITIVE he's not gay?"  
  
Ok. That's the end. I know. There's no point. But I's almost 4:30 now, and I do need SOME sleep if I'm supposed to clean the house before I go to the movies tomorrow.. hehehe. Well, somehow they all get home, and gang up on Alex. Well, mainly D and Adam cuz she told Peter they were gay. Well, don't you think so? Ben was happy to see her, because, well, that's Ben. And so was Roger. Cuz the last time he saw her was at Putters. Anyways. I'm sorry for your time. I needed something to do, to work off my hyperness. Hehehe. I'm putting it up at ff.net yall.. hehehe. Well, night you guys!! 


End file.
